


Find Your Way

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: [From Tumblr]Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Fem!Reader/OFCPrompt Request: Anonymous- 5: You’re such an asshole!- 6: We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it.Notes: Once again, if you’re unaware, I love Wanda, and this hurts. Please enjoy (feel empty).Warnings: A N G S TCount: 3983
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/You
Kudos: 54
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	Find Your Way

Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Fem!Reader/OFC

Prompt Request: Anonymous

\- 5: You’re such an asshole!

\- 6: We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it.

Notes: Once again, if you’re unaware, I love Wanda, and this hurts. Please enjoy (feel empty).

Warnings: A N G S T

Count: 3983

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

God.

This was actually happening.

You were so nervous you were about to puke. You were clenching and unclenching your hands, heart thudding in your chest as the plane was landing. 

You were about to see your ex-girlfriend, Wanda. 

Okay, you were going to see everyone else too, but you weren’t nervous about that. 

The two of you had dated for three years before you broke up, _messily_ , you might add. It crushed you so bad, you took a recon mission that took you two years. 

It helped you take away your focus from your failed relationship, but now that you had to go back, you were freaking the fuck out.

The last words you and Wanda had exchanged were ugly. There was crying and screaming, it honestly was giving you PTSD to even think about it. 

The two of you had broken up in the first place because everything…was just falling apart. You don’t even know how to explain it. The both of you were getting busier and busier with missions and started to spend less and less time together. You were busy with your mentor at the time as she was prepping you to move up the ladder in terms of levels.

Wanda was spending more and more time with Vision has they had the stone in common.

You were getting jealous, and she was getting jealous. 

There were canceled dates and constant rescheduling that eventually, the two of you just blew up at each other.

You thought you could still work it out though, you still loved her.

But that wasn’t the case for her. 

You swallowed painfully as you remembered the last words you guys said to each other.

_“Why are we even together? All we do is put each other through hell.” Wanda pointed out, and you ran your fingers through your hair frustratedly._

_“Because I love you! I rather go through hell than have nothing. Isn’t that how you feel?”_

_There was a moment of silence that cut you deep, and you clenched your jaw._

_“Okay,” you said, throat feeling like it was closing it. “If that’s how you feel, then there’s no fucking point in trying to stay to work it out.”_

_“That’s not what I said,” Wanda said exasperated at you._

_“Saying nothing is the same thing!” You raised your voice, turning around to pack your stuff from the room you shared._

_“What are you doing?” She asked, watching you throw your clothes and belongings into a suitcase._

_“Leaving,” you say, almost emotionlessly. “I got assigned a recon mission. That’s what I came here to talk to you about, not that it matters anymore.”_

_“So, you’re just going to leave?” Wanda asked incredulously._

_You finished up packing what you can and zip your suitcase up._

_“You want me to stay here and fight for you?” You ask in almost a sarcastic tone. “I love you, Wanda, but I’m not going to put my time and energy in fighting for someone who doesn’t even know why we’re together or if it’s worth it.”_

_“That’s not what I said,” Wanda said again, but not really making any significant move to stop you._

_It weighed on you._

_You shook your head, “You drive me insane sometimes. Sometimes, I want to strangle you, but I love you. So much. Even when you drive me crazy, it doesn’t feel like hell to me. I love all of it. If you think that all we do is put each other through hell, that_ **I** _put you through hell, then let’s break up. You can do whatever the hell you want, Wanda.”_

_You didn’t wait for her to say anything, just walked past her out the door. You think she might’ve called your name, but that could be wishful thinking._

_You bit your tongue the entire way to the plane, asking to go early just so you didn’t break down completely._

The plane began to land, and you took a deep breath and exhaled aggressively. 

Fuck this, you’re a big girl. You shot someone, been shot, and just went uncover.

You could handle seeing your ex, the love of your life.

You got your suitcase and everything, walking out to see Natasha standing there leaning casually against her car with sunglasses on.

She took them off and smiled as she saw you. You went over, and the two of you embraced.

“Guess everything went okay?” She asked, pulling back and assessing your entire being. 

You nodded as she helped put your suitcase in the trunk. “Yeah, it took long, but everything else went according to plan. We should get going, Nick wants me to report to him, and he says you’re supposed to be there too.”

Natasha nodded, shutting the trunk and then looking at you.

“I’m glad you’re home,” she says sincerely.

You smile because despite your heart feeling like it might stop, this was home.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

The briefing went normally, you were glad you did your report on the plane because you don’t think your brain could even handle any work right now.

“So,” Natasha says as the two of you walk out of the room. You’re trying to not be jittery on the fact that you keep looking everywhere like Wanda is going to pop out and punch you in the face.

“Tony is having a party tonight to welcome you home.”

“Who’s going?” You immediately ask. 

Natasha gives you a look. 

“Everyone,” she replies slowly.

Even if your face showed no reaction, Natasha had always been very good at being able to see what you were feeling. 

She stops the two of you in the hallway. She put her hand on your arm and bites her bottom lip just ever so slightly.

“Look, I know that this is hard for you, but this is also hard for her too.”

You roll your eyes. 

“Yes, so hard now that she’s dating Vision. She must be so broken up inside.”

Natasha’s eyebrow furrows as she’s trying to figure out how you knew since she didn’t tell you.

“I heard Bobby say it when he saw me on the way in,” you mumble, feeling distinctly unhappy.

Natasha groans slightly, probably thinking how she was going to punish the new agent for gossiping. 

“Okay, so she’s dating Vision, but that doesn’t change the fact that the breakup and distance were hard on her.”

You sigh, rolling your shoulders slightly as you tried to loosen up. “Yeah, I know. It’s just…I still love her, you know? Now I’m home, and she’s dating someone else. I always knew that it would be a possibility, but it just hurts a little more that it’s him.”

Natasha nods, rubbing your arm to comfort you. “It’s going to be alright. Go take a nap, I’ll come to wake you up when it’s time to get ready.”

You nodded, pressing your palm to your eye. You were tired as hell, so a nap didn’t sound so bad.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

“This dress is extra as fuck,” you told Natasha, trying to adjust your fringe for the last time. The redhead rolled her eyes at you, slapping your hand away as she fixed your hair for you.

You were wearing a sleek black dress that had a slit from the thigh down and straps that rested on the top side of your biceps.

“You look hot,” Natasha comments and you smirk at her. She rolls her eyes again at you as she finishes up your hair.

The nap had helped the grogginess and refocused you. You felt less nauseous, but the closer you got to the party, the anxiety was getting more apparent. 

At the entrance, Natasha tried to calm you down by wrapping her arm around yours and led you in. 

The second the door opened, you found so many people there. It was definitely everyone you knew and worked with, so that was nice. 

You saw the Avengers group who were smiling at you as you made your way to them. 

It felt like your heart stopped when you saw Wanda standing in the group as well, next to Vision. 

She had changed a little since you last saw her.

She dyed her hair to a more orange color and maybe grew into her body a little more.

She looked good.

You swallowed. 

She was looking at you, a wealth of emotion you weren’t even sure if you could decipher. She was holding her drink up to her lips, not tipping any of it into her mouth as she stared at you.

You quickly looked away, hugging the people who were nearby you.

“Damn, either you suck at recon, or you got a shit tonne of information.”

You laugh dryly at Clint’s joke. “How about a third option of I just really liked Europe?”

Clint laughed heartily, hugging you once more. “Glad to have you back.”

You nodded once more before Steve and Bucky pulled you into a conversation, and then it was Tony and Pepper who pulled you in. 

You tried to keep the conversation as long as you could because it felt like you were making rounds and you really weren’t ready to talk to Wanda, or Vision for that matter.

It was inevitable, though. Tony and Pepper left to entertain some guests, so you were left with now standing in front of Wanda and Vision because apparently everyone else decided to disappear.

“Hey,” you say as casually as you can even though you would prefer if someone sawed your toes off right now.

Wanda gives you an unimpressed look. You smile at Vision and greet him too, which he returns warmly. He tells Wanda he’s going to find Tony and floats off.

You’re trying to clear your head because the last thing you want is to have loud thoughts about how much this blows.

“You know doing that doesn’t really work,” Wanda says, and you sigh.

“You know I hate it when you read my mind,” you tell her, wrinkling your nose.

“I wouldn’t have to if you were just honest,” Wanda replies, and you purse your lips.

“I hardly doubt me saying that this is incredibly awkward and painful will help anything.” You’re picking at the invisible lint on your dress.

Wanda doesn’t say anything, so it seems like you have to pick up the conversation. 

You eye her more noticeably this time. You noticed that her accent is no longer there and you’re sure Natasha has been helping her.

“You look good,” you finally say and sincerely.

She nods, looking you over as well. “You too.”

It’s silent again, and you can’t help but wish the sky would suddenly fall.

She gives you a look, and you return it because you really do hate it when she does that.

“So,” she says, “Are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?”

You purse your lips. “Wanda, I don’t think there’s really much to say at this point.”

“That’s not just for you to decide,” Wanda retorts. 

God, she always was a fiery little thing, but you loved that about her.

“I don’t think that’s for you to decide either,” you tell her and look over to Vision, making Wanda follow your line of Vision.

When you turn back to her, she looked tense, and you sigh. 

“Look, Wanda. If you want me to be honest, this is really hard for me. My intention isn’t to make you defensive for your choices. I’m just pointing out that if you’re dating Vision now, there’s no need for us to hash it out anymore. Just tell me you’re happy with him and we can sweep it all under the rug. Are you happy?”

Wanda’s staring at you, and for once, you really wished you could read her mind too. She’s biting her lip, but eventually, she nods.

You nod, although a bit stiffly, “Good, that’s all I want.”

It’s silent again for a moment, and she’s just about to say something when someone interrupts you. 

“Hey,” Natasha comes up between the two of you. “There’s someone I want to introduce you to.”

Natasha smiles at Wanda who returns it. You give a quick nod to Wanda before Natasha drags you off. 

There’s an emptiness you feel as you walk away from Wanda, you’re tempted to turn back around and stomp up to her, and just kiss her senseless to show her that she belongs with you still.

You swallow the urge as a blonde comes up into view. Natasha stops the two of you in front of her and the blonde smiles.

“This is Alice, she just started about 3 months ago. She’s in public relations.”

Alice has a slender face, but a cute button nose and doe eyes. She’s cute, you think. 

Alice holds her hand out to you, and you shake it. 

“Oh gosh, everyone here has been literally gushing about you. You must be pretty cool to have a whole party dedicated to your return.”

You chuckle to shake off her compliment. “Hardly. I just returned from a recon mission is all.”

Alice laughs, and it sounds like wind chimes to you. “Oh? This would’ve made me think you cured cancer at the very least.”

It’s your turn to laugh. Your chest feels a little lighter. Maybe laughter is supposed to do that?

“Okay, well if you put it in comparison to that, this party seems like overdoing it. In my defense, I think Tony just likes parties.”

“You’re not wrong,” Alice agreed with a slight smirk on her lips.

Natasha has already walked off, and you spend the rest of the evening in Alice’s company.

You have to remind yourself multiple times to not look at Wanda.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Weeks pass without you really seeing Wanda around. You don’t have any missions, so you’ve got a lot of downtime all of a sudden.

You’re kind of thankful for Alice since she’ll spend time with you because otherwise, you’d go stir crazy.

You guys don’t do anything significant together. You grab a lot of coffee together, sometimes you’ll hang out in her office, watch movies together, it’s pretty mundane. 

But it’s easy with Alice. 

The only problem is that you don’t want easy. 

Alice is in meetings for the rest of the afternoon, so you decide you head to the training room. 

You stretch your neck, hearing the cricks before stretching and swinging your arms. 

You get a good workout in, huffing as you wipe some of the sweat from your forehead.

You’re trying to stretch it out, but you’ve always had a little problem with flexibility. 

You want to give up, but you know you’re going to be overly sore tomorrow if you don’t stretch. 

Just as you’re about to ask FRIDAY to tell Natasha to drop whatever she’s doing to help you goddamn stretch, you feel a pair of hands on your back, pushing you gently forward, getting that stretch you need.

You let out a quiet moan, feeling your muscles stretch out in your legs. Looking in the mirror, you see Wanda behind you, quirking her eyebrow amusedly at you.

“Two years and you’re still not flexible,” she comments, and you snort.

“Hey, it’s gotten better. See? I can go past my toes now.”

Wanda giggles and you feel your heart flutter at the sound. She helps you stretch out a little more before you sigh in relief, signaling that you’re good.

You’re laying spread out on the floor while Wanda is sitting crossed-legged at your side. Getting up half-way to lean on your elbow, you look at the witch before you. 

“It’s kind of weird to hear you talk without your accent.”

Wanda’s fingers immediately go up to her mouth, but you chuckle and shake your head. 

“Relax, _printsessa_ ,” you say, falling into old habits, the nickname just falling out of your mouth before you could even think. “Your American accent sounds good, it’s just different for me.”

Wanda pauses as she hears your nickname for her, licking her lips before nodding.

“Yes,” she says, lowering her fingers. “Two years away gives a lot of time to change.”

You nod once to her.

You can’t help but think that you miss this, miss _her._ You see her face soften, but you pretend to not notice that she heard your thoughts because you can’t do this. 

Coughing slightly, you get up with Wanda following your suit.

You decide right then, and there you need to relax. You miss her, but you’ll make do with what you have. 

“Want to have a late lunch?” You ask, feeling relief when Wanda says yes.

You can do this.

⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷

Everything is going fine.

You might even dare to say it was going good. 

You’ve got a good thing going with Wanda. You’re friends. You can hang out, and it’s not weird.

Okay, maybe a little weird, but it’s manageable. 

When you hang out, you don’t talk about your respective partners. 

There’s a tight underlying tension when Wanda needs to leave to be with Vision, or if you need to leave to see Alice.

You’re not even dating Alice, but it’s like everyone in the building knew that you two of you were seeing each other. 

When you hung out with Wanda, you could hear the gossip about it. You couldn’t even imagine what it was like for Wanda who could hear their thoughts.

Tony was hosting game night (he always hosts it) and you were bringing Alice along.

Initially, you were kind of worried that it would bother Wanda, but you shook that quickly away.

If it bothered her, that wasn’t your problem. 

She was bringing Vision, so you could bring Alice if you wanted to. 

“Hey!” Steve greeted as you walked in, holding hands with Alice. You greet everyone in the room, seeing that Wanda was already there standing with Vision and Clint. 

Her eyes are trailing over to you, looking at how you have your arm casually strung over Alice’s shoulder. 

Game night starts pretty easy going. Tony pulls out drinks for everyone at the bar. It gets a little rowdier when you’re playing Jenga and Clint is shrieking at Wanda hilariously that she’s cheating by using her powers.

“It’s not in the rulebook that I can’t use my powers!” Wanda retorts back.

“I’m writing it in right now, you cheater!” Clint says as he grabs a pen and scribbles in, _“no powers of any sort, use your unsteady hands like the rest of us.”_

You can’t help but laugh at that.

The night goes on as everyone drinks more. Wanda has to sit out of playing poker since she can read minds. When you’re forced to fold your hand, you give Alice a quick kiss on the cheek as she’s still in, putting on the most emotionless face in front of Natasha.

Eventually, the night comes to an end as everyone, but Steve, Bucky, and Natasha are too wasted to continue on. They’re all sleeping in different parts of the house. 

They retire to their rooms for the night. You opted too not drink too much because you hated the feeling of a hangover in the morning. You slip out of Alice’s embrace as you head up to the roof with some water, hoping to clear your head and get some fresh air. 

“Hey.”

The voice surprises you as you turn around to see Wanda standing there. 

“Hey,” you greet back softly. “Can’t sleep?” 

She nods and walks over to sit next to you against the wall.

“Same,” you tell her. “I feel a hangover coming already.”

“You didn’t even drink that much,” Wanda points out.

“I’m weak, okay?”

Wanda sputters out a laugh and you grin. You pass her your water bottle, and she takes it, taking a sip of it.

It’s silent between the two of you again, just gazing at the stars.

“Alice seems pretty nice,” Wanda says out of the blue.

You tense up, but you force yourself to relax.

“Yeah, she is,” You say, not offering anything else on it.

“She doesn’t seem like your type though,” Wanda comments and you snort.

“What’s my type then?”

Wanda puts part of the water between her thighs, hand on top of the lid.

“Someone more aggressive, maybe. Definitely would have to be compassionate and passionate about the things they do. Alice is nice, but that’s all she is. Nice.”

You scoff, feeling a little annoyed at your ex.

“You’re literally just describing yourself,” you point out. “And besides, it’s not like I think Vision is exactly your type either.”

“And why is that?” She points out, a little bite to her tone.

“Because you deserve someone who is going to be loyal to you. Not to Tony Stark, not to the people of the earth, to _you_.”

“And you think that’s you?” Wanda asked back, almost sarcastically.

“Yes,” you answer, honestly. “When you got locked up by Tony, I risked everything to get you out. I would choose you. _Every. Single. Time_. Can you say the same about Vision?”

Wanda glared at you, lips trembling, “If that’s the case, then why did you break up with me two years ago? _You_ left _me_.”

You shrug, turning back to face forward. “I stand by what I said two years ago. I’m not going to put my energy and time fighting for someone who doesn’t know if it’s worth it. Alice may _just_ be nice, but at least she knows what she wants.

Wanda grabs you by the shoulder, forcing you to face her as she kisses you. 

The feeling of her lips honestly turns your world onto its axis. The feelings haven’t changed. It still feels like you’re going to fall into her.

“ **You’re such an asshole** ,” Wanda says against your lips as she pulls away. Wanda had always hated and loved that you hardly considered her feelings when you spoke.

At this moment, she both hated and loved that she could experience everything you felt when she kissed you. You were so obviously in love with her, you were consumed by her.

She didn’t get that when she kissed Vision.

And she hated that because it’s supposed to work with Vision. 

The two of you pull back, crushed by the reality of everything that was.

“Why do you always have to be like that?” Wanda asked, feeling tired as she leaned her head back against the wall, and gazed at the nighttime sky.

You’re slouching against the wall, one leg bent-up as your rest your arm on it, looking over to her and she looked back at you.

“Because **we’re not just friends, and you fucking know it**.”

Wanda swallows painfully, closing her eyes as she does. 

“We don’t work, though,” she replies hoarsely. “How do we know we won’t go through this again?”

“We don’t,” you sigh. “If that’s not enough for you, then go back to Vision.”

You get up, dusting your pants off and looked at her one last time, licking your lips. God, you really did fucking love her. She was driving you crazy right now, but you still loved her.

You were beginning to think you would never stop loving her. 

“If you go back to Vision, he’ll definitely never put you through hell, but you’ll _never_ get close to feeling heaven either.” 

You don’t wait for Wanda to say anything as you exit the roof. Going back to your room, you slip in next to Alice, being careful not to disturb or touch her as you lie on your back. 

Deep down, even though you love Wanda so much that it was destroying you, you couldn’t help but think that maybe she was right.

You guys don’t work. 

But it has always been the same for you.

You would rather go through hell with her, then not have her at all.


End file.
